lost in transition
by sanasonia
Summary: kyoko and kuon are back to tokyo once again ,their relationship changed, and with new prospects in mind they will make the next plot twist XD ... oh well i will let you discover this continuation of the story " a dreamlike vacation " and i hope you will like it . here is the link for a dreamlike vacation :/s/9657760/1/a-dreamlike-vacation
1. their lives

_**hello there again ! and thank you for following my work i hope you will enjoy "lost in transition" as much as you liked " a dreamlike vacation " don't forget to review and give me your opinion of this continuation. well enjoy ! **_

She was walking alongside the shore thinking about nothing but the feel of water when the waves hit her feet, the familiar sea's salty smell...only why was it so dark when it should have been sunny and why was it so cold …step step step…'who cares 'thought a peaceful kyoko 'let's just enjoy the moment 'but the more she thought that ,the cold seemed more imposing ,at some point she began craving the sun's rays so much that she couldn't stand it 'what am I doing here anyways ?'she thought 'who walks in the middle of the night in a beach …wait why am I in a beach ? How did I get here?'She tried remembering where she was before but couldn't.

Her feeling of urgency heightening her senses, she realized that there was someone in her peripheral vision. someone that was there the whole time …the person was walking far ahead 'strange 'she thought 'I could swear that's Kuon's body proportions but why is he so far away ?' she sprinted towards him ,but after a few miles stopped exhausted 'just how far away is he ?' she thought .

Attempting running a second time she realized that she wasn't getting any closer at some point hysteria took over her ,she screamed his name whilst crying ..no response with teary eyes , she looked at his back ,his wide shoulders which suddenly didn't look so much like those of kuon …more like shoutarou's disgusted she stopped running …and that's when it happened she felt herself being swept off her feet she panicked for a second before she woke up .

'Finally 'he thought whilst inserting the key card in the automatic door lock.

Kuon would have never imagined that one day after a long day of work, those kind of thoughts would occur to him. Acting for him was a second nature right after breathing –it's obvious since he doesn't give much importance to what or when he is eating –if a few years ago you would have told him that there will be something more important for him then acting he would have laughed it off.

With a little satisfied sigh due to hearing the sound of his apartment's door unlock ,kuon pushed it open ,the living room instantly lit up ,everything was in order like always ,even the brown head girl sleeping on the other side of the room on his couch kind of fed in ,with a little smile he looked at her peaceful sleeping face .than Crossing the living room he stepped in front of her and took her in his arms, Lifting her delicately ,kuon lead her to the guest's bedroom .

She opened her eyes only to find herself in someone's arms, she looked at the person who was lifting her .

'shouuu shoutarrrroooooooooooooooou 'her mind exploded in a chorus of screams .her demons showing up ,they frantically started writing curses all over shoutarou 's body .

The chill that he suddenly felt alerted the young man, that the object of his love was awake, letting go of her abruptly he stared at her with a smirk, as she furiously got back on her feet and glared at him with that now very familiar face .

"What do you think you are doing? "She spat the words grudgingly, whilst throwing a thousand draggers with her eyes.

" nothing …there was a worm sleeping in my way and I made sure to remove it ." knowing that he was just adding oil to the fire but refusing to back away he started a merciless staring contest with her .

"And does this look like it's your way? "the bitterness in her tone increasing even more as she replied while referring to the room and the futon she was using .

"well, yeaah this is my parents house thus my house ….wait where are you going?" he asked, as the girl took all her belonging and made her way towards the door.

" None of your business well suit yourself in your parents home shoutarou " she said as she left the room not bothering to finish the argument .

Fortunately, it was still 11h pm so she was bound to find a hotel out there that is still open ,ignoring shoutarou totally she made her way out , to the nearest hotel .

Checking in she immediately went to her room then crushed on the bed.

Yes, as you may have guessed she is in Kyoto ,reason ?

Well her hate for shoutarou didn't mean that she hated the whole fuwa family, and so she came here especially to assist to the fuwa ryoukan okami 's_ aka shoutarou's mother_ death.

Thought she didn't love the women that much when she used to live there ,the affection that she felt for her was still the closest she could have felt for a mother ,crawling in the bed sheets kyoko slowly drifted off to sleep again ,she was going to have a very busy schedule in the morrow .


	2. their lives 2

**_Hello again! _**

**_So I know the last chapter was a bit confusing, so I've tried to make it as clear as possible in this chapter all what occurred to kyoko and ren after the island._**

**_By the way this story is happening only two months after they got back to Tokyo,so no they are not married yet I didn't want them to have a on a whim kind of weeding ,but it will be happening eventually-the weeding- as I mentioned it on the last chapter of a dreamlike vacation .and concerning shoutarou ,he will not be bothering kyoko and ren for much longer so do not worry about him !Anyways if you are still a bit confused about the whereabouts of the character just review or pm it, I will be happy to hear your opinions :D I hope you enjoy this story as much as you liked a dreamlike vacation!_**

**_Claimer: I do not own skip beat!_**

* * *

"ohayo! ren sama!"Screamed maria chan as she burst into the kitchen where kuon was in vain trying to make breakfast" have you slept well? I promised onee sama that I will take care of you while she is gone, so you are not allowed to be sick "

"ohayo! Maria chan ,haaaaaaaeee I will not get sick ,madam I shall obey " replied kuon whilst smiling at the little girl who had been keeping him company at his apartment since kyoko's departure to Kyoto .

Unexpectedly, maria was one of the first people to approve of kuon and kyoko's relationship ,she didn't try to hurt kyoko like she did to all the other models that kuon have dated before, she was on the contrary very joyful about it ,saying that since she couldn't possibly end up with ren seeing their age difference she was happy to give him up to her one sama .

Thought it was known to those close to them that they were a couple, the media alongside with the rest of japan didn't know that the number one idol bachelor was now in a serious relationship.

"But ren sama aren't you a worried about her since she is visiting the shou fuwa ryoukan ? i have overheard kotonami san and one sama talk about shoutarou fuwa before ,and I believe he isn't a good guy "she said whilst pouting.

" indeed " he agreed ,then in a attempt to change the subject he added " which reminds me ,maria chan you should never fall in love with that kind of guy in the future "

"It's okay ren sama you don't have to worry, I used to like you and you are a good guy, so it surely means that I have good eyes for men "she replied in a serious tone.

Amused by her statement kuon thought that she must be right, then remembering his past he chased that thought away.

he had been indeed worried about kyoko since she has been gone to Kyoto .he suggested a thousand times that they should go together, but she would always refuse saying that it would expose their relationship and thus he had to comply for she was right, but she was supposed to be back that very same day and he was extremely happy about it.

After breakfast he drove maria chan to her school, then headed to his own work, where yashiro greeted him, a wicked expression on his face ,one that he would often see him with these days .

"So I hear kyoko chan will be back today,,, " said yashiro san whose fan girl mode was on whenever they were talking about kyoko.

"Yes "replied kuon, careful not to upgrade the yashiro fan girl mode to higher degrees.

"Should I go fetch her from the airport then? Since you will be busy all afternoon? "

Yashiro already knew the answer for that question since he knew all about kyoko and ren's lovey dovey relationship since they got back from that island two months ago ,but he still felt the urge to taunt ren ,after all that was his prerogative ,especially since the young couple seemed often shy around each other .

"No "answered kuon "I will disguise myself and go get her "

"Okay then ,ren have a good time together "he said in a even tone, Even thought inside he was rolling in joy whilst screaming as his fangirl thermometer was escalating higher and higher .

Meanwhile in Kyoto, kyoko was on her plane seat waiting for it's departure.

The last three days she has been in Kyoto have been nerve wracking since she had to see and be bothered by shoutarou every day ,but she managed to not let her personal grudge for him take over by respect for the dead okami funeral .

'Master! ,that traitorous no good singer even dared put his hands on you !" said one of the fattest kyoko demon's who would show up occasionally, whenever there was not enough anger to fed on. "Aren't you planning on taking revenge on him he belittles us whenever we are around, that's unforgivable! "He said whilst making kyoko recall all the annoying memories.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! "Agreed the other demons, which were attracted by the kyoko dark aura.

Then realizing that thinking of the last three days was making her even more furious, and seeing the scared expressions on the faces of the passengers nearby, kyoko chased her demons away , then started recalling happier memories .

'She and kuon came back to Tokyo on a private plane and were welcomed by the president and maria chan who were both mesmerized by the their relationship ,the president , whom that day was wearing a chief gangster's outfit even tried to force them into a marriage ,but for some reason kuon frenetically rejected the idea …,it didn't bother her much but she wasn't expecting him to react like that after their confessions .

She was still living with the taishou and his wife to sustain her purity principles -thought kuon tried hard to convince her to live with him-they were spending together as much time as possible despite their busy schedules ,and their moments together were always magical .

A smile grew on her face ,as well as a blush as she remembered the stolen kisses ,the silly games they played …then she drifted away to sleep on her seat, dreaming of kuon's grey eyes .

As soon as the plane landed kyoko made her way to the exit of the airport ,searching for kuon among the crowd …when suddenly a pair of hands hugged her from behind she breathed in that familiar scent ,then turning around to face him she hugged him back ,savoring the moment ,then after a while she looked at his face and he stared back at her ,no expression betraying his emotions like always whenever he was nervous .

his well built façade sometimes annoyed her ,made her doubt… but she would often chase that thought away .her insecurities after all arose from shoutarou's betrayal and she wasn't going to live all her life under his shadow , dreading that one failed first love .


	3. le calme avant la tempête

**_Hello ! _**

**_I finally got the third chapter ready! from now on the plot will begin so for this chapter I decided that kyoko and ren deserved a little time off… I hope you enjoy it :3_**

**_Claimer: I do not own skip beat!_**

* * *

"sebastien do you see them ? Do you see how stiff they are around each other? In my time when people confessed they would marry right away what's with the young ones these days? Those two definitely need a little push, I swear that they make the most difficult couple I have seen so far what do you say sebastien ?"

"I agree sir, but more importantly, I thought we were here to welcome mogami kun so why aren't we doing it already?" asked the always quite sebastien.

"You don't want to break that kind of mood sebastien do you? Let the young ones enjoy their happiness for now .thought the lesson of' love only comes once in a decade' must be taught to them. I must make sure of it "replied the president in a solemn tone, which didn't match his ninja's attire.

he was trying to spy secretly on the couple ,but his on the quiet attempt was such a failure that half of the airport were aware of him and openly sending him hostile looks ,there were even guards roaming around him ,waiting for one false move on his part ,the only unaware people were the likes of our favorite couple too engrossed in each other to care .

a few hours later ….

"kuon what are we doing here ?aren't you busy these evening ?" asked kyoko in a stunned voice as she looked at the big Ferris wheel.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, yashiro san took care of it, so we can have a date today ",

Replied kuon.

"But why an attraction park? Aren't you afraid that someone recognizes you? "

"no it's okay, I'm positive that with this attire no one is going to approach us "he said while showing of his cain heel's clothes "I just wanted you to have a normal date …since you are in high school and all but if you would like to, I can borrow a private jet and we could go to a nearby…"

"Okay!Okay …here is fine thank you kuon that's very thoughtful of you "she interrupted him whilst kissing him on the cheek," so what about we try that one first "she added, pulling his arm on a useless attempt to revive the stoned young men .

After a round of rides a dizzy kuon and kyoko sat down on a nearby bench, eating cotton candy.

"What about the house of horror next "asked an excited kyoko.

"Is it okay if we go in there? Wouldn't you be afraid?"

"Is that supposed to be a challenge? "said a malicious looking little demon ,who suddenly showed up from god knows where .

"yeah! Pseudo-superstar boyfriend is definitely belittling you master should we teac…"

Slap.

"What is it kyoko ? " asked a surprised kuon " is there something wrong with your shoulder ?"

"oh no no I was just chasing some bad ,thoughts never mind that " answered kyoko, her smiling poker face plastered "should we go to the haunted house already ?" .

" yea_yeah sure ! "Answered a flustered kuon sensing that it was an order more than a question.

'It doesn't matter if she is afraid 'he added to himself 'that would give me a very good reason to hold on to her for the longest time '

After getting their tickets, they both went in ,along with some other couples and a few children.

After a few steps ,the doors behind them closed ,it's gears making the creepiest sounds ,in the semi darkness they silently walked in a corridor with torches hanging on the walls ,all they could hear were their own footsteps ,all they could see was their own shadows that were accompanying them .

With each step kyoko took, she expected to see something scary ,she was indeed scared but she wasn't going to run away or be defeated by a haunted house she had set her mind on going to the end .

With those thoughts in mind the world suddenly went havoc .they heard a loud scream from afar, a side door opened and hooded figures ,disrupted the group's peace the children started screaming ,and crying some of the girls fainted , and kuon lost sight of kyoko .

He started looking for her like crazy, how could he lose his precious kyoko he should have been more careful, he should have expected that chaos ….ignoring all the tricks that was trying to scare him those thoughts kept raging inside his mind as he was all ears and eyes for any sign of kyoko.

'What if she is scared ...'

That's when he saw her, she was standing in front of a scary looking statue crying, he run towards her dramatically while screaming her name, hugging her once she was at arm's reach .

"kyoko are you okay ? I' m sorry this is my entire fault I should have …"

"kuon look at that statue ! it looks like the fairy tinker bell hanging herself ,who would think of such an atrocious thing as a joke to scare people, it's cruel to the fairies "and she kept on weeping on the shoulder of a dumbfounded kuon lamenting on the sad faith of tinker bell .

The rest of the date went without accidents and the couple even rode the Ferris wheel while holding hands.

an awkward silence, was inside the capsule as they were both aware that they should kiss, once they reach the top but none of them had the courage nor the confidence to start it ,they were sitting on opposite sides of the capsule looking at nothing in particular sometimes their eyes would meet ,but they would look away right that moment .

"euuuh kyoko have you enjoyed yourself today ? "Asked a surprisingly shy kuon .

"Yeah sure …it was a pretty fun evening thank you kuon "

Silence.

'What's with this strange silence… 'Thought kyoko.

"well it's called prelude to a kiss master "said an wise looking demon , while checking kuon out "and what's there to be unhappy about master-darling weep in joy you get to kiss japan's number one idol kekekeke!"He added wickedly while smoothly escaping kyoko's attempt to slap him .

"Oh …so we are at the top now "said kuon suddenly.

"Yeah I guess "

Silence.

"kyoko …?"

"haii…?"

Finally mastering his courage kuon carefully pulled kyoko towards him, and smacked his mouth with hers.

The kiss only lasted for a second, because right at that moment, vibrations shook the tightened his grip around kyoko while they both looked at each other confused.

"JUST NOW THERE WAS A BRIEF EARTHQUAKE SO WE ASK OF YOU TO KEEP CALM AND NOT TO PANIC WHILE WE SAFELY ORGANIZE THE EXITING PROCESS, JUST IN CASE THERE WAS ANOTHER EARTQUAKE PLEASE KEEP CALM"said a magnified employee's voice.

Kyoko and kuon held on to each other until they could safely get back to firm earth .then after dropping kyoko off at the daruyama home an hour later ,a satisfied kuon headed to his own apartment 'at least I got a taste of her lips ' he was thinking a smug expression on his face .


	4. complications

_**hello there !**_

_**i'm sorry for making you wait ,i have been dragging my feet intentionnally in fact ,deciding what would be the best plot-i have writing 2 diffrent continuations before but i wasn't satisfied with them - and i came up with this now .i hope you enjoy it as much as i did while writing it ! do not hesitate to share your opinions with me i will be looking forward to it like always !**_

_**and thank you for reading ,following or favoriting this story !**_

_**claimer :i do not own skip beat !**_

It was a few days after the date, late in the afternoon, ren and yashiro were heading to the 5th filming site that day.

Yashiro was doing the driving while conversing with misty air around was obscuring his sight of the highway, but he knew it far too well, that it wasn't a problem.

What he didn't see coming was the speeding truck driven by a crazed person that crushed against his side of the car.

Kuon was fortunately unharmed after the incident, only have got some bruises here and there ,but not yashiro who was unfortunately suffering from a coma.

After hearing about the incident, kyoko rushed towards the hospital in such panic, that it didn't escape the attention of the few reporters out there who were short of good news for the morrow.

She spent the night by kuon's side -who was forced to spend it at the hospital just in case –nursing him and worrying about him.

It was 7 am when she finally woke up, awareness failed her when she needed it most .she looked sleepily at an open eyed kuon .

"kyaaaaaa ! kuon why didn't you wake me up "

"I didn't have the heart to disturb you in your slumber you looked so tired ,add to that that I m actually fine "

"Are you sure, you are?"

"Yeah, love "

At that kyoko was stunned, and like a little lamb escaping the big bad lion's emprise she shunned the room in a way that made kuon smile.

"So how is yashiro san now? Is he going to be okay "asked ren yashiro's doctor right after his dismissal.

"He is stable, fortunately for him there was no major fractures ,nothing time wouldn't heal .now all that's left is for him to wake up "

"And how long could it take?"asked kyoko with a trembling voice.

"Well you never know …it's all up to him but let's hope for the best "

After driving a shaken kyoko back to daruyama's house ,kuon went to his meeting with the president.

"konichiwa president "

"ren my boy come in ! you are right in time I was just finishing this conversation with jack, say hello to ren,jack "

"Hello! slow witted boy "said jack the parrot.

"Oh he can be pretty observing sometimes "said the president solemnly ,whilst caressing his colorful feathers"anyways the reason I called you here concerns finding you a replacement manager ,I don't know how much will yashiro take to come back among us ,but in the meantime you cannot handle everything alone ,that's why I took the liberty of choosing one for you ,one of the best managers, noroi kun please come in . "

As the president spoke her name a stunning young lady came inside the room.

She was quite tall, curvy, had the right sizes all over ,and like if to show them off she was wearing a so not made for business suit .

"Hello tsuruga san ,I m one of your biggest fan's please take care of me "she said happily whilst bowing .

"Hello noroi san .."

"Oh you can call me naoko, I was brought up in a foreign country so I 'm not totally at ease with the honorifics yet "

"Okay naoko please take care of me too "said ren without the hint of a smile .

he wasn't happy with replacing yashiro at all ,add to that noroi kun didn't look like your average professional .

With those thoughts in mind he parted ways with the president-naoko by his side.

The president looked at their backs as they left,"I wonder how the young will handle the situation now …"he said with a deep tired voice.


	5. prejudice

She was absently walking down the LME large corridor, when she saw the pitch black long beautiful hair and its owner moving forward not too far away.

"MOKO SAN ! Over here !"

Kyoko started running and screaming after the, now popular as much as kyoko is , actress kanae .at the last second the other girl turned around and in a jeopardized movement blocked kyoko's affection attack .

"moko san why are you being so cold to me? " asked kyoko a sad pout forming on her mouth.

"YOU come here with me right away! "she said whilst forcefully dragging kyoko by the hand .

Once she was sure that she could talk to the other girl without being overheard, she said furiously "what's that I hear about tsugara san's new manager? Aren't you the least bothered by it? Shouldn't you talk..."

"moko san ! When I got into this relationship, I swore that I would trust k-ren no matter what, and I'm positive he will not betray me he is not fuwa…!"

"moooo ! I'm not talking about him! more like about her do not trust that women I don't like her!"

"But Moko san she is nice ...She knows about our relationship and she always makes schedules so that it's convenient for us…"

"WHAT? Anyways remember that I warned you! that women is dangerous do something about it !"

As she got through the rest of her day schedule kyoko kept on thinking about what kanae said .it's not like she didn't worry after all, she did it. But right at that moment she trusted kuon's love for her more than anything .he had proven it for her countless times.

He had been accompanying her, her whole life without her knowing. first as corn then ren …

With a smile she chased her worries away and headed to her rendez vous 's place with kuon .it was a romantic one .on the highest floor of kuon's apartment building, there was a private excessively expensive restaurant –but she didn't know about the expensive part .

7

8

9

She was in the elevator thinking that she should have gotten a beautiful dress for the evening .

11

12

13

She should have asked moko san who had plenty of pretty clothes and great style

…

22

23

The elevator doors opened .she was welcomed by a butler who was awaiting her arrival, just like some of her fairy tales princesses.

At that point she was seeing everything in pink, expecting to meet 'an air fairy yes! Since we are so far from the ground! This is the perfect place to find them, She was lead into a private room.

She opened the room's door to find kuon happily conversing with a woman, whom by her looks must have been naoko .she didn't expect to find her there so she was a bit disappointed.

"Hello k-ren !"She often made the mistake of calling ren by his real name in front of others.

"kyoko! there you are "he said with a big he added "naoko may I introduce you to kyoko ,my one and only !"

'Why not use the honorifics?' thought a hurt kyoko, 'they look so good together too'

"Nice to meet you kyoko chan ! ,I have heard so much about you ,I hope we get along well in the future "

"hae .." replied kyoko with a smile .

"By the way kyoko chan may I talk to you for a second in private?"

"Sure yeah?!"

kyoko followed the other women outside .

"What is it that you wanted to talk about naoko san "

"Oh please call me naoko only "

"actually i know you are worried about kuon ,seeing that there were rumors circulating around the company about me being assigned to him, …I understand it all ,since I have been through it before ,I just wanted you to know that, even if I like tsuruga san it's no more than a fan's like ,in fact I'm in love with …yukihito"

"yukihito? You mean yashiro san ? "Asked a stunned kyoko.

"yes! please keep it a secret, in fact I want to impress him ,I have been looking up to him for a while now ,,and I only recently realized my feelings, but he won't give me an answer ,that's why I accepted this assignment ,I m so sorry if I caused you any worries "she said whilst bowing ungraciously for a women with her beauty.

"Don't worry naoko I'm totally cheering for you! Said an overjoyed kyoko.

"By the way kyoko chan ! you should be more careful around tsuruga san ,the other day I barely blocked the news about you visiting him in the hospital ,what about you go with me one of these days to visit yukihito ?so that it misleads the photographers that may be waiting in the hospital's doors waiting for tsuruga san arrival."

"Sure I will! And thank you for your hard work!"

On that note naoko left ,leaving kuon and kyoko spend some sweet moments with each other .


	6. complications 2

**_Hello everyone! I hope you like where this is going so far J please enjoy this chapter._**

**_Claimer: I do not own skip beat._**

"kyoko chan that young man you are seeing ,did he ask for your hand yet? "Asked the daruyama's okami, with a gentle tone, while warningly looking at the taishou, who suddenly chopped a fish's head with more strength than usual.

"Well ,about that ..Not yet okami san, after all I'm still very young, and he is a very famous person which is making it more complicated"

"But kyoko chan, that's not reason enough, back in the day when taishou and I were still young,,,"

"Okami would you please hand me the sausage ,I asked you to put in the refrigerator last night? "

"sure! oh well kyoko I will tell you later .."She said whilst winking at kyoko.

"Then I'm off to work "said kyoko before ,resuming her breakfast ,bowing and heading to that day's shooting ground .

At eight o clock in the evening , as she promised naoko she headed towards the LME offices parking lot ,where she found kuon and naoko in a deep conversation, and not so far away was standing a dangerous looking maria chan who kept sending murderous auras to naoko , as soon as she saw kyoko ,she hurriedly came to her .

"oneee sama …I missed you so much "she said with sparkling eyes whilst hugging kyoko.

"maria chan ! How have you been? I m sorry I couldn't come and play lately, I've been so very busy "

"It's okay onee sama ,I have been busy too ,I spent most of these last days with otou sama who came from america to see maria"

"maria ! I'm so happy for you "replied a genuinely happy kyoko .

Naoko and kuon who were looking at the scene of the two dazzling young ladies, had long forgot the topic of their conversation ,for there were practically flowers growing ,in the midst of the pink haze that appeared at first when kyoko and maria had just meet .

Soon kuon feeling the need to monopolize kyoko, broke the dazzling aura.

"kyoko good evening ! " he said with the emperor of the night's tone ,to punish kyoko for ignoring him this long .

kyoko feeling a chill from the aura he emanated. Turned to him.

"ku-ren !How was your day?"She said whilst turning to him, sighing in relief when she felt the dark aura fade away.

"Good all good " he said ,'much better after I saw you 'he added to himself.

Aside from the fact that they were shy around each and kuon set their minds on not showing affection in public to avoid exposure.

"so kyoko chan shall we go visit yashiro?"asked naoko .

"Yeah sure!", replied kyoko happily .

"I would love to accompany you, but I have a meeting with the director of this new drama I will be in, then I will have to rest, for tomorrow is crazily overscheduled"said kuon in a sad tone.

" have a good evening then ren " replied kyoko sweetly whilst looking at kuon with loving eyes, which he mirrored .

They left first,maria insisted on accompanying them .kyoko thought she heard her say something about 'not leaving onee sama alone with the evil blair witch ' .

It amused kyoko the way the little girl hated naoko,but she made a mental note to clear the misunderstanding that people made about naoko from maria's mind.

They visited yashiro, where naoko made surprisingly a scene, crying over the inert yashiro .that earned her some of maria's sympathy who didn't look at her with murderous auras anymore .

Then leaving naoko with yashiro ,kyoko dragged maria out .

as they waited for the other women ,in the waiting room,they conversed happily with each other ,well that was until kyoko suddenly became quite and still .

Confused by her one sama's behavior, maria who was facing kyoko turned around to look at the newcomer that made kyoko so pale and scared ,a state that maria never saw the always on fire kyoko in .

There stood tall a beautiful women ,with long raven hair ,wearing an elegant and obviously expensive attire ,she was chatting with a very old man sitting on a wheel chair obviously a patient .

And that's when naoko came into the room .


	7. a serendipity ?

**_hello !_**

**_here is another chapter ,i can't believe it's the seventh already :d i hope you like the story so far enjoy!_**

**_claimer: i do not own skip beat !_**

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the room, naoko saw saena and her own grandfather, she came running to him, totally ignoring saena .

"Grandfather are you okay? What are you doing in the hospital?"She asked a feeling of urgency rising in her.

"No, actually I'm alright naoko, It's just the old age getting the better of me. I was getting a little dizzy this morning and that alerted saena .. hohoho it's the best to have female grandchildren, what old men can get to see such a stunning beauties at my age ! "

On that note, the perverted old men left, to follow after some cute nurse .in fact he would often fake sickness to satisfy his twisted passion.

The air between the two beauties darkened .then against their best judgment they started making small talk .

"So how have you been these days, dear cousin? How is work? I hear the company is on the rise since you took over ",asked naoko with a voice tone and expression so not matching.

""great so far thank you, I hope you are doing well yourself! "Answered saena with fake enthusiasm.

"Wouldn't you grant your family's company a little scandal or special news about him? "

"I'm sorry but I take my job seriously "she replied with a glacial tone,"takarada san granted me this chance and I'm not going to waste it, add to that that grandfather actually agreed, even if it's a rival agency"

"Oh well suit yourself then! By the way who are those young people beside you?"She said referring to maria and kyoko who approached naoko whilst she was speaking to saena to support her after sensing the dark auras the other women was projecting.

"Oh!This is actually maria chan president takarada's granddaughter "naoko replied"and this one over here is kyoko a very talented rising star "

Kyoko watched her mother's face as she slightly reacted to the name kyoko ,but then it all faded away like it never happened .she wasn't surprised that she didn't recognize her for they didn't see each other since kyoko was seven or so and her features she guessed might have changed immensely since then .

"well nice meeting you !and I bid farewell to all of you I'm afraid I will have to pull another all nighter today to sort through some unfinished matters ..Where did grandfather wonder off too by the way?…"

And she left just like that, leaving a perplexed maria, an enraged naoko and a sad kyoko .

"Oh well! Let's go too then"said naoko regaining her natural charismatic cheerful self, «it's getting late "

They drove maria back first .after a heartbreaking goodbye scene between maria and kyoko, it was kyoko's turn to get back to daruyama .

As naoko drove, they both sat silently in the car, each to her own thoughts, until kyoko decided to break the silence.

"naoko? So that women at the hospital..saena san ,is she your cousin ?"

"Yeah! I'm sorry you had to see that ,we are not exactly on the best terms as cousins ..So don't concern yourself about it "

"okay! so she is akatoki's agency president ?"

"yeah ! Though she can be sneaky sometimes she did earn her place in the family's business, even if I don't agree with some of her decisions…"

"I see ..."replied kyoko with a hollow voice.

A few miles away, maria was performing one of her before sleep- bad spirit banishing rituals -,takarada was performing it alongside her, dressed up in a temple priest's attire and to be in tune with his character actually decorated the room as a temple .

After the ritual's ending, noticing the poor mood his granddaughter was in, he asked.

"maria chan ,is yashiro san's matter saddening you this much ?"

"No in fact, yashiro san is doing fine, I'm more worried about onee sama though ..."

"Why? What's wrong?"He said, thinking that it was jealousy the matter.

"since we met that women at the hospital, she has been pale and silent. it's not like onee sama .she wasn't even showing annoyance around ren sama's new manager ,but after meeting that women she was like a totally different person "

'So she isn't annoyed at naoko ? i know that child is harmless ,but kyoko she should have had some kind of reaction …you don't just welcome a potential rival with open arms ..'

"And who is it that you met at the hospital?"

'well it was naoko san's grandfather and a cousin of hers named saena "

'Oh so they met the old pervert! ..But to the likes of him mogami kun should have some kind of special reaction…I wonder who that women is, to have affected her this much'.

After putting his granddaughter to sleep he summoned his helper.

"sebastien could you do a background research about akatoki's actual president .."

"Yes sir!" answered sebastien calmly.


	8. golden eyes

**_hello everyone!_**

**_i'm sorry for the delay ,i'm back to studying again ,and it's consumming my time but i'm trying to still find time to write this for you :D _**

**_i hope you are enjoying the story so far ! and thank you for the reviews ^^_**

**_claimer :i do not own skip beat !_**

* * *

"kyoko ? "He asked.

Kuon came into the kitchen where kyoko was preparing their dinner, she was staying over that day.

Hugging her from the back he whispered in her ear "bb I have been calling you for a while now, you seem off these days, what's wrong?"

"No I'm alright kuon,,"she answered and he could practically see her spirit emerging out of her body.

'Not even a little bit shaken by my surprise snuggling attack I see, something is definitely wrong ,,big time to revive her fighting spirit '

"kyoko may I help you with something ,you sound very tired I don't want you to be overly drained of energy "

"No thank you kuon !" she answered quickly ,a little bit alarmed by the proposal ,since she knew all about the disastrous talent of kuon in the kitchen .

Taking the opportunity to get under her skin kuon added ,a pout forming in the side of his mouth.

"Well about that kyoko …the thing is I would like to improve my cooking skills and I could use some help from your part ..That's why I was asking "he said while doing the puppy eyes, the aura behind him started to be filled with cute teddy bears.

Taken aback by the cuteness attack from her boyfriend kyoko couldn't help but agree.

"second you mix this and this then you crack an egg ,NOOOO you practically left half the egg shell …this is how it is done "

It was half an hour later, and kuon was undergoing a very strict cooking course taught by kyoko..Well more by kyoko's demons since the air was so chilly.

They were roaming around the couple, careful not to be caught by one of kyoko's fists .

Watching the course screaming encouragements to their master whilst eating chips and pop corn .

"TAKE THAT! "They would scream every time kuon would make a fatal mistake thus unleashing the kyoko rage .

Though he was the main victim in the situation ,kuon felt the need to be martyred, because only by doing this much, he could bring back kyoko from her doomed state .he trusted that she would tell him sooner or later ,meanwhile he was more than happy to endure all the bad vibes that was coming from like everywhere .and that's exactly what happened later on. After dinner ,as they were eating chips , laying on a canapé, his arms surrounding kyoko's petite body ,while watching the pride and prejudice movie .

"kuon ? "Asked suddenly kyoko.

"Yes love?"he answered.

He felt her stiffen between his arms .

"nothing..it's nothing."

Not satisfied at all by her answer kuon whispered in her ear .

"kyoko ,,,talk to me "

"kuon…"she said with a broken voice ,before turning to face him and hugging him with all her might ,her face strained with tears .

He caressed her back, letting her frail body draw strength from his .then finally after she stopped crying .he sat her on his lap, and she started talking.

"I met her …"she said with a sad voice.

'Who?' he thought frantically 'who could her be? ah that must be her mother only she can make kyoko cry like this but how did they meet?'

"She was looking very healthy and happy ,and she didn't even recognize me "she added with a snort ,"it's like I never even existed ".

"That's not true kyoko, you are lovable, I'm sure that your memory must be haunting her every single day, so don't despair my kyoko… "He said hugging her even tighter.

That night they slept next to each other him comforting her, wiping her occasional tears.

Her letting herself melt in the promise of oblivion he offered.

Meanwhile, in the noroi household, the family was gathered around a prestigious dinner.

their gestures screaming of etiquette, and sophistication, the old pervert was occupying the chair at the head of the table ,while his daughters and grandchildren the rest of the chairs.

"saena ? I didn't think you would be having dinner with us tonight?"Asked an annoyed naoko.

"Oh that! it was just an excuse to go away ,I didn't like that young actress's eyes"

'Well 'thought naoko, 'you don't like much people anyway …can you get even more hateful then you already are?'


End file.
